wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Maelstrom
Appearance Maelstrom is a wiry dragoness, plump in the middle, with defined limbs and a long tail. After first meeting her, her hybrid nature is clearly seen. But it is difficult to decipher what tribes she comes from. Her scales are a dusty grey, with luminous, pale green spirals over her forehead, neck, wings, and forearms. The mixture of SeaWing royal marks and RuneWing royal marks. Her eyes are solid cyan, unsettling and cool. Long horns twist from her head, and curl upwards. Slathered with strands of stolen coins and gemstones. Her wings resemble a SeaWing less then a Rune, lacking the extra flap of membrane making Rune's so formidable midair. Pale crimson scales line her sides and face, and her underbelly is a dark navy. She lacks most iconic features of both of her tribes, minus the solid hued eyes and spiraling horns of RuneWings. She does not have gills, but she does have the tendrils beneath a SeaWing's chin. As far as adornments go, one could say you can never catch Maelstrom dead wearing the same outfit twice. This rogue enjoys stringing a tail-load of treasure across herself. Including necklaces, chest plates strewn with precious metals, wing piercings, arm clasps, and so forth. Maelstrom also has a penchant for long, dangling earrings but since she had her right ear ripped cleanly from a fight she veers away from anything but tiny gemstone studs. Occasionally Mael will add highlights to her eyelids, mainly black or red, to make her appear much more frightening. She also loves painting herself with the classic RuneWing tribal marks. She has the Marooner's tattoo on her left forearm. The mark of a breaking, crimson wave. The symbol of the unity of Princess Redblade and Prince Mollusk. She is also covered horns to tail in winding scars. Most from swords, daggers, claws, or fire. She has a few bite marks from the Brynhilde as well. But she has a nearly endless supply of Moonglow, so she has always recovered. Personality Maelstrom is...Unpredictable, one moment she's the tipsy hybrid who's had too much cactus juice at a party. The next she's coolly pointing a dagger at your throat. Maelstrom is a rebel. Give you that. Ever since a hatchling, she strove to be famous, but growing up being a wanted criminal didn't help that dream. Her dream faded, but her determination did not. It flared to life. She always was smaller, weaker then the other Marooners. That one agonizing step away from besting her rivals and teammates. They would sympathize with her saying "you did good for a small one." Or "You're a tiny female, it's not your fault." For others perhaps, they would shrug it off, knowing they did the best they could do. But not Mael. This just fueled her fire. She began training, pushing her boundaries. The first to rise and the last to sleep. She studied every guide, every scroll on her ancestors. Practicing the years away, she gained her wanted edge. That clever quip, the extra speed, that push of adrenaline. She's still not the strongest, but she's an expert swordsdragon who's not afraid of "shoving a shortsword up your snout" If you irritate her. She's brash, brutally honest, mischievous, and has quite the temper. Maelstrom also is no perfect angel. She steals, yells, throws things, and shouts curses when in a mood. And couldn't care two snail droppings about breaking some "sacred snuff snout's traditions". She can be rude, not caring a coin what other's think of her. She is in, no way at all, royalty in mannerisms. And is basically, "one of the guys" to the other Marooners, but do they respect her? Heck yeah they do. Along with Mael's less desirable traits is her foolishness. She can be very, very brave. And at the same time, very, very stupid. She is an adrenaline junkie, and has lost some scales, a tooth, and gained many scars. Some say she has taken poison to the brain from too many venomous bites from the Brynhilde. She says "boar spit" She is a fearful fighter, clever, shrewd, and dangerous. Angered quickly she will lash out, knock over tables, and crash mug's over your head. She is also quite the grappler despite her size. Mael's an expert at small weapons, swords being her favorite. She also has a nasty habit of "playing with her prey" as in scaring their wits about them, and having her fun. She can be outsmarted if made, really, really, mad. Then she won't think straight. But she still fights. That of course is her downfall, but then again who would want to have barrels smashed about their heads and then thrown into the sea by her? Now Mael can have a prickly exterior, one could blame that on her dragonethood of living with thieves and criminals. Other's could just plain blame Maelstrom. She's very loud, (you have to be if you're in charge), and also plain rude. Mael loves pranks, and if an annoying stuck up dragon trips and falls, she's most likely to spit out her cactus juice and bang on the table in fits of snorting laughs. Though Mael may seem awful, she has a good heart. She hates believing it, but she doesn't care how she appears to anyone but her crew. And Mael would lay down her life in a heartbeat for them. She loves dragonets, and would never harm them, even for all the treasure in Pyrrhia. She fancies orphans, due to her being one, and always offers food, treasure, or drinks (mainly water) to the young'uns and she calls them. Sorting things up, Maelstrom is odd, brash, rude, and dangerous. But also she's not all bad. Well, if you like kleptomaniac criminals with a taste for adventure. History Maelstrom's parents were a reformed RuneWing Brynhilde, Stryke; and the descendant of Maelstrom the First, Tidecrusher. They met during a raid on Norn, when Tidecrusher refused to kill the Brynhildes even afyer they attacked him. This sparked curiosity within Stryke, due to the Marooners are cheating scum bags was drilled into her head since she was little. She slipped into their base, where she was discovered and brought to Tide. He told them to let her go, then again, confusing Stryke. The two began talking, Tide told Stryke about the truth of Redblade, and she believed it. Realizing that everything the RuneWings new was a lie. The two become close, visiting in secret behind the Marooner's and RuneWing's backs. The weeks slipped into years, and their friendship grew into love. One night, they had an egg. Maelstrom. Named after the great descendant of Redblade and Mollusk. The Brynhilde and the Marooner never felt happier, but sadly, nothing last forever. A Brynhilde, Stryke's sister in war, followed her as she went to meet Tidecrusher, and betrayed her to the High Queen. Stryke was captured, and held guilty for treason, and execution. When Tide found out he rushed to Norn, by himself. Afraid to risk other Marooner's lives. He tried to free Stryke, but both dragons fell in the chaos. Back in Vince, a lone egg lay waiting. The few Marooners that knew of Stryke and Tide's elopement took care of Maelstrom. And raised her in the ways of thieves, pirates, and criminals. This is how she become who she is know, but she does not wish to have it any other way. Relationships text: text: text: Trivia * partly crazy / or maybe more then partly... * sarcastic * has a thick accent, but no one can decipher its origin, its probably just how she talks * anger issues * RUDE * playgirl, flirts with anyone she meets / flirts with her enemies to intimidate them * kleptomaniac * tends to break objects when mad, or happy? * breaks things during every one of her moods really * doesn't really get scared, except of fire, she hates it Gallery Pirate 5.jpg 5eff3d8b80034ee350cf23d12814480c--throne-aesthetic-aesthetic-prince.jpg come on laddies, give 'em no quarter Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Status (Royalty)